


Sweet Conversation

by MonochromeDreams



Series: HQWW: AraKita [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, HQWW, M/M, Mentions of Aran's Mom and Dad, Mentions of Kita's Grandma, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/pseuds/MonochromeDreams
Summary: Right now, in a bakery a 20-minute drive away from Kita's field, word has gotten out that THE eligible bachelor in town is a bachelor no more.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: HQWW: AraKita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Sweet Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly better fic compared to yesterday! For HQWW Day 2: Cake Tasting! The [namesake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-aqIkj81j8). One day I'll get a beta reader I swear.

Simple, silver wedding bands. One for the both of them. No frills. Except for the engravement of their anniversary date on the inside, less for Kita and more for himself. Even that might be pushing it a bit. Aran had thought about gold. His mother said gold would compliment him, but it would probably be best to go with silver.   
  
_ "He's a silver kinda guy, don't you think? I think silver. For sure. Definitely. Get the silver, baby. " his mother had said. Sparkling. Practically jumping on to the glass case in the middle of Ginza. "He'll love that. Trust your old bird on this one. " _  
  
Ma knows best. He went with silver AND the engravement at her recommendation.   
  
It didn't disappoint.  
  
Kita is all business, almost all of the time. To see him break character is a treat. It’s all in the details. The quirk of a mouth, a tilt of an eyebrow, a little light in his eye. He’s like a kid in a candy store, and all the best candies are on the top shelves.   
  
He does it right this time. Not while he's on his back and blinded by Kita's choppy tan and beautiful thighs. He proposes to Shinsuke on the sanctity of his back porch. Away from grandma and the prying eyes of his neighbors. He doesn't get one knee. He doesn't think there's really a point in it. Out on a porch swing, while the  sun sets ,  he shifts his  weight ,  pulls out a black velvet box, and  Aran presents a simple, silver wedding band along with a silent question. Quietly and with intent. He doesn't ask again. Kita understands. He can see he understands. It’s painted all over his face. In the way his eyes get big and wet and the way his nose scrunches up and his back straightens. Silently,  Kita releases all the  tension in his  body , slumps forward, sniffles and nods. Aran can't promise that he won't tell anyone that Kita cried when they got engaged. Likely, no one but a  select few will  believe him, but it  happened , and now he's  here .   
  
"That's too sweet."  
  
"Mmm." Aran nods in agreeance.  
  
As if Aran wouldn't eat it all anyway.  
  
Aran shifts his weight on to his other leg. Right now, in a bakery a 20-minute drive away from Kita's field, w ord has gotten out that THE eligible bachelor in town is a bachelor no more. The neighbor insisted that they _at least_ go and try her daughter's pastries. Since her favored farmer boy is getting married out of the blue.  
  
_ "She's a genius! Ya won't be disappointed. " _  
  
True enough. They aren't. Every slice they've had is good. But.  
  
"This one's a little sweet, too." Kita states, sounding neither pleased nor displeased, passing the plate to Aran.

It's missing something.

He takes a bite and immediately regrets cutting such a big piece of the slice. It tastes like three different kinds of limited-time cookies in one.  
  
Aran swallows harshly.  
  
"This isn't workin' out."  
  
Kita smirks.  
  
"What, trying to get rid of me already?"   
  
Aran chuckles. In Kita's dreams.  
  
The Baker looks as if she’s about to blow a gasket. She shoos them away to brainstorm.  
  
"Take a break! Go for a walk, do whatever you gotta do! Hyuck it up while you still can. I'm gonna get this right or so help me god! "  
  
They wait outside. Aran's too tired to walk and Kita doesn't seem like he wants to leave the bakery. There's nothing to do, but sit around and fiddle around with his decidedly bare ring finger. Kita doesn't fidget, but he does use Aran like a wall. He leans heavily on him, like he's ready for a nap.  
  
Aran agrees, but for the sake of Kita's ears. He waits for one last round of cake instead of complaining about his sleep needs. He looks to Kita and then the way his arms are folded.   
  
“Is this how cake tastings are supposed to go?”  
  
Kita shrugs as best he can while he’s lean on Aran like he’s a pillar.  
  
“I’m notsure. Wouldn’t know. ”  
  
Aran’s not sure why he asked. It’s not like Kita’s ever done this sort of thing before.  
  
“Maybe we should google it.”  
  
Kita rests his head on Aran’s shoulder. Breathing in the smell of fresh laundry.   
  
"Do you even wanna have a wedding?" He wonders aloud. It's just a question, clearly meant to be taken that way. He doesn't want to push Kita into anything he doesn't want to do. He's fine visiting the courthouse. He's fine signing the papers. Exchanging the rings and going home married. He wants what Kita wants.  
  
But tension runs through  Kita 's  shoulders ,  just a little,  just enough for him to  notice , before he  smooths out his ruffled feathers. Kita remains quiet next to him, head turned, looking at something out on the horizon.  
  
"Gran wants a wedding."  
  
Oh. Granny want wants a wedding. That's right. She's been excited for his wedding since before he was born.  
  
Aran makes a noise somewhere between acknowledgment and realization. Still he mulls it over, since Kita isn't feeling talkative. His mom kinda wants a wedding too. She won't stop talking about it, she's hopping mad with excitement. Grams was milling about pretty early today, probably getting a little early "Grandbabies? "practice in. It's been tiring, to say the least. Kita was up and out at 5 am today. He doesn't get exasperated, but he does need his time. But today he's been a busy bee. Nonstop moving. Take a  shower ,  help the neighbors,  take a  shower again,  volunteer to  help the young couple across the street change a tire, tend to the chickens,  wake up Aran 2 hours before the cake tasting because _we'll be tardy with you just laying around_ ,  volunteer to  help move junk at 10 AM, then voluntell  Aran after he sees he's dressed done with his morning  shower .   
  
Kita doesn't waste movements. He is efficient, sure, and confident in essentially everything he does. Because he's done it before. Again and again to the point of near perfection. But lately, especially today, it's as if Kita has a bunch of excess energy.   
  
Aran hums, it rumbles through his very core, his eyebrows jump and he breaks out in a grin. Something real and genuine. He pinches Kita's shirt. Wiping up the icing from he'd dropped a little earlier.  
  
"Gotta hole in your mouth?"   
  
Kita sets himself straight to go back inside.  
  
“Spoilsport.”   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with being excited about your own wedding.” Kita doesn’t huff. He does not huff. His face betrays nothing. He looks at Aran solidly.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with being nervous either.” Aran chuckles out.  
  
He laughs only because he’s not sure how to handle the way his heart flutters. Kind, but firm Kita. _‘No thanks’_ Kita .  _‘_ _I’ m not a fan’ _Kita. _‘That isn’t necessary’_ Kita. _‘_ _Keep it for when you mean it ’_ Kita. No nonsense, _‘I don’t get the point of being nervous’_ Kita. Is also: _‘Never really liked that motto’ _ Kita .  _‘_ _Go home and eat a proper meal’_ Kita. _ ‘Tea?’ _ Kita. Teary-eyed over getting the captain’s jersey, group photo-taking, Granny wants a wedding, Takepride in your work, Takepride in your partners, secret slow dancer Shinsuke.   
  
“I want it to be good for Gran. And Mrs. Ojiro. ” Kita’s eye’s stray back to that spot back out on the road.  
  
“Ma'd want you to own this.” he pushes. His smile hasn’t died down in the slightest. “She’s goin' insane. She told pops three times in the same message that they’re goin' suit shopping. She won’t stop bothering me about what kind of wedding we’re having. ”  
  
“She’s perceptive. You don’t take after her at all. ”  
  
“No need to get snappy, Kita-Kita.” Aran chuckles out.  
  
“Flirtin’ will get you everywhere except out of trouble, Aran-kun.” Kita gives him a sharp pinch. Aran gives the most manufactured moan he can muster. Low and loud enough for just Kita to hear.   
  
“Not too rough, now, Mr. Shinsuke. I’m delicate. ”  
  
Kita rolls his eyes and makes himself comfortable again. Leaning his weight against Aran’s shoulder.   
  
“You’re a child.”  
  
“Can you believe the Husk Shuckin’ Guardian of Grain is nervous about marryin’ an overgrown child?”  
  
Kita goes for a nice, discreet pinch of his behind this time. The high-pitched noise Aran makes this time is genuine. It's the biggest grin he's cracked since they got here.  
  
“ This one’s the one. ” The Baker grinds out like a maniac. She shoves a plate of light, fluffy looking cake into Kita’s hands. “You first.”  
  
Kita cuts out a chunk and takes a bit. Aran prays that this woman hasn’t poisoned his groom. He sweats, watching Kita’s face closely for any signs of discomfort. Upset stomach, indigestion, sudden swelling. Ready to jump to help. Kita swallows, cocks his hip, and passes the plate to Ojiro.   
  
“Hm.” He looks at him with the same look he uses for everything. A little sleepy-eyed, but sharp.  
  
The baker turns her manic energy on him, brows creased and grin wide.  
  
“Don’t be shy.” she breaths.   
  
Aran hesitates, cutting a small piece. Kita takes the fork and cuts a bigger chunk. He skewers them both.  
  
“You heard her.” He lifts the fork and waits for Aran to open up.  
  
He notices there are bits of fruit baked into it. The fruit balances it all out perfectly. There’s a hint of sweet in the cake itself, and the fruit gives it the perfect bump up. Just enough sweetness to call it a cake and not bread, but not enough sweetness to take out his taste buds for life. It's light, fluffy, fizzy almost, like it should be melting in his mouth. The baker brought everything from fifty all the way down to five.   
  
“Oh... this is… ”  
  
“It.” Kita finishes for him while Aran shoves another bite into his mouth.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Aran covers his mouth while he talks around his food “We gotta get some of this to Gran.”   
  
“Mrs. Ojiro, too. ”  
  
Aran nods, a mouthful of cake, cutting off pieces to feed to Shinsuke.  
  
“Get in on some more of this.” Aran holds out the fork for Kita. They eat. Aran feeds bites of cake to himself and Kita. “Sorry, ma’am, can we get the rest of this cake? Like to go? ”  
  
Aran gets why Kita was so nervous now. The cake makes the whole wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this fic here's a few things:  
> I'm backwater as hell! They talk like that cause I love bumpkins and we're gonna get representation even if I gotta shoehorn it in! Farmer Kita is so important to me you don't even understand!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/grayscaletrance)  
> I feel like I'm getting the hang of writing this two give me to the end of this week and I bet I can pull out something 10k or longer for these two. I adore this pairing. 
> 
> Some Headcanons:  
> Ojiro got a little taller and Kita definitely stayed 5'9.  
> Kita and his grandma have got Aran wrapped around their little finger. It's hard when Grandma tells Aran to do one thing and Kita tells him to do another.
> 
> Some more [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lcG1R-KPqc) on your way out


End file.
